Just the Girl
by shuuxharuka
Summary: Highschool was like a step into a parallel universe. With strict teachers, two-faced "friends", teenage heart-throbs, and the ultimate weapon called "rumors", May, Misty and Dawn's friendship will truly be put to the test. Well, that's highschool.
1. Introduction

**Just the Girl **

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction **

**A/N: **_Currently in editing status. Why? I'm horrified at my newbie writing skills which is absolutely atrocious and I'm disgusted to say that I own it xP. _

_Anyways, if you like, you may read my new and improve version :D Oh, if you haven't noticed this story was formerly named **'Love is in the Air'** _

_The new name is **'Just the Girl'** in order to commemorate it's editing & since Love is in the Air is far too clichéd xP _

_Adieu -- Fair readers _

_Shuuxharuka _

**_Edited as of September 3__rd_**_** 4:35 pm** _

* * *

"May, you finished unpacking _yet _?" questioned May's mother, also known as Caroline.

"Almost" replied May, wiping her brow.

She'd never thought it'd be this tiring to just unpack, not to mention now all her belongings were strewn across the floor. Her once tidy room had now turned into a sea of rubbish. It didn't even classify as a 'room' more like an ancient basement or a garbage dump.

At that precise moment, May's little brother, Max the self proclaimed 'child prodigy' and the 'smart' one.

He smirked mischievously.

"Well well May, I see you've finally decided to show your piggish ways, which I commend is excellent!"

May stuck out her tongue and ignored him. Little brothers, the most annoying creatures in the world.

"By the way, if you don't hurry up I'm going to eat _both _the fudge sundaes!" warned Max, laughing his head off.

Her sapphire eyes, rolled in sheer irratation. "Like you would _dare _eat _my _sundae, whom I would say, is not a wise choice when I _know _what you_ did_ last summer"

Max suddenly froze, his skin paled. "A-a-lright jeez I was j-just joking!"

And with that he zoomed off. May smirked and chuckled. Too easy.

May sighed as she leaped upon her bed, and stared at the pure white ceiling. One of her favourite past time in order to think.

She was just another average 13 year old with neither much looks nor charm. Dull chocolate brown hair that always stuck out slightly like pig tails, and the personality of a tom boys. One of her favourite features were her large stunning sapphire eyes that when laid upon it gives you a powerful impact.

May didn't really mind what she wore, just the usual red outfit topped off with a bandanna and of course her beloved fanny pack, the keeper of all her necessary items.

Her best friends in the whole world were Dawn and Misty.

Her usual personality traits was her cheerfulness, always optimistic and sunny smile.

Tomorrow was the long awaited day, the day that a child could be classified as a pre teen or a teenager. The priviledges that you'd receive, that feeling that made you swell. Finally becoming a 7th grader, going to Junior High.

May squeled in delight, imagining everything that would happen. It was just _perfect. _

Moving to the bustling city of LaRousse was a major change in her life, in contrast to the quiet town, LittleRoot, but she'd manage to adjust. Although she _did_ miss her childhood friend Brendan Birch who still lived in LittleRoot.

May began reminiscing her childhood memories, how it all began. How her blissful life filled with friends and happy memories. The Ups and the Downs.

It was the first day of Kindergarten. The usual 'pictures', 'hugs', 'kisses' and words of encouragement. May had been a nervous wreck and refused to let go of her parent's hand, which she had a death vice grip hold on. However, they still managed to encourage her to let go. After the first week, May still hadn't made any friends.

Misty and Dawn were friends already. One fine day, May was sitting all alone, in the cool shade of the cherry blossum tree.

Suddenly, the duo came over and asked her to play and hang out. After weeks passing, months passing, they became inseperable, sisters even.

"Time sure does fly" May murmured playing with a stray strand of brunette hair. It was just yesterday that she was frolocking in the fields of Kindergarten, and now Junior High. A place where everything changes, it's like seeing the world for the first time. Your first word.

A sense of nervousness washed over her. May sighed slightly. Then again, the down sides of such a new place. The typical questions flooding in.

Will i fit in ? Will i make new friends ? Will I get bullied ? Will I be ok?

May slapped herself mentally.

_It'll be ok, just stay calm, plus you've got Dawn and Misty to back you up every step of the way! _thought May, confidence spreading.

Just then the phone rang. May raced over and picked it up, all knowing who was on the other line.

"Hello Dawn, Misty I'm just so excited for Junior High tomorrow and the uniforms are love!" exclaimed May.

Giggling erupted from the other side.

"You know, it might not have been us calling, how'd you feel if it was for you mum or something ?" questioned Dawn in between laughs.

"Yeah May, in life density doesn't help" agreed Misty.

"Oh give me a break!" said May, rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't roll your eyes with me!" laughed Misty, expecting May to gasp. Then May gasped right on cue.

"Are you psychic!?" exclaimed May.

"No May, even a genious can figure that out. Anyways, what're you bringing tomorrow?" said Dawn sarcastically.

May pouted. "You know the usual , I reckon I'm using my fanny pack though"

"Really? Isn't it a little _too _small" said Dawn.

"A little _too _small? More like insanely small!" said Misty.

May sighed, as she heard her mom saying inaudibly along the lines of 'I need the phone' 'Get off the phone'.

"Anyways can't wait for tomorrow! Love you! Bye"

And the phone clicked off.

* * *

That night, May lay in bed tossing and turning, unable to contain her excitement.

She was surprised she wasn't having the usual 'I'm the Empress of Desserts' dream.

She blew away a strand of hair off her face.

She stared at the uniform hanging in the closet, smiling dreamily.

_I've got to get to sleep, or I'll be late on my first day! _thougt May.

Unexpectadly, without her notice, she slowly began to drift to sleep.

Her last thought was:

_LaRousse Junior High Here I Come!_

* * *

_Wow, I never knew editing was so hard ! xP _

_It took me ages to change so much of my mistakes!_

_Now I'm actually proud to say this is my writing xD_

_Hope you like the new version!_

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	2. Junior High

**Just the Girl **

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_Woot! Second edited chapter in one day ! Go re read chapter 1 the new version :D _

_I can honestly say that i am proud of it now :) _

**Title of Story Formerly Known as: **_Love is in the Air_

**New Title: **_Just the Girl _

_Love is in the Air is far too cliched for my liking xP _

_Oh, and now it is official : They wear uniforms ! I decided not to wear casual clothing xD _

**_Edited as of September 3rd 5:53 pm _**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Junior High **

"Yum! Chocolate!" May mumbled in her sleep as she took a major bite out of her pillow. The taste of drool filled her mouth.

"AAAGHH!" May screamed. She stared at the clock.

"8:15? I overslept again!" May screamed frustrated.

Also she had once again drooled all over her pillow.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?" May called down the stairs.

"Well, I tried everything but you didn't wake up so I decided to let you wake up on your own" May's mum called.

She finished everything in 10 minutes flat. Max had just woken up groggily. He was up early as Elementary school didn't start till later on.

"Well, I guess you just set a new record May!" Max exclaimed while watching his sister run back and forth.

This was like the world had become corrupt as to Max, his sister took _ages_ to do her hair and clothes. May practically flew down the stairs, ate her breakfast all at once, drank a glass of water and was off. Fortunately, May was quite athletic as even in Elementary school she was often late and just dashed off to school.

And once again, luckily La Rousse High was just two streets away. May got out the map of the school classrooms on her run. She had finally reached the school. She opened the doors with haste and ran upstairs to the classroom.

"Room 409" May mumbled, looking at the classroom in front of her, which was 407.

She then went to the next two classes and entered the classroom.

"Phew! The teacher isn't here yet!" exclaimed May as she slumped down on a near by desk and caught her breath back.

"May?" came a familiar voice.

"Dawn!" May exclaimed without turning her head.

Dawn and Misty walked up to her desk.

"May you're a living wreck! Look at this hair, it's a disgrace! This does _not _live up to my fashion standards!" lectured Dawn, frustrated.

"Nothing _passes_ your fashion inspection" muttered Misty shaking her head.

Dawn glared at her. May sighed. Misty glared back.

Dawn, the usual drama queen who is a fashion fanatic. Go shopping with her, and you'll be in for a spin. Spends an _hour _just to get ready for school when there are _uniforms. _

Misty, a tom boy with flare. She has a hidden personality under the cute looks and has a hidden _mallet _at all times. Get her angry and you'll be crying.

"You made it just in time… again!" said Misty exasperated but smiling.

Then everyone gasped. Girls squealed. Some fainted. May, Dawn and Misty paid no attention. Three boys just came to class. In the middle was a guy with green hair and dazzling emerald eyes.

He was smirking. He flicked his hair. Fan girls couldn't hold back anymore and crowded around him gushing and gawking. May, Dawn and Misty sweat dropped.

The crowd of girls squealed "Can we have your autograph?" "What's your name?" "You look awesome" "Would you go out with me?" "No, go out with me! I'm way prettier!" After that last sentence, a catfight emerged from the two girls. May, Dawn and Misty simply backed away.

A catfight over a guy is_ not_ something you'd want to get into.

"The name's Drew," Drew said smugly. "My friends here is Ash and Paul" he said pointing to the guys on his left and right. Nobody actually noticed them, well May, Dawn and Misty did but everyone was so caught up with Drew.

Everyone could tell Drew was the leader. Ash had jet-black spiky hair and looked more on the goofy and laid back side of life. Paul just stood stone stiff. He looked cold and his eyes narrowed. He had purple hair and eyes that could pentrate the very soul and turn you insane.

"What do those girls see in him?" said May pointing to the crowd of girls. May, Dawn and Misty were the only girls that were sweat dropping over the group of boys and not going crazy. Everyone could tell they were the to be populars. Definetely. You didn't need the powers of a psychic or the brain of a genius to figure it out.

Then the teacher arrived to class. "Class to your seats please" said the teacher.

Everyone shuffled back to their seats. May, Dawn and Misty all sat next to each other of course. "Hello class, I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss. Addison. This is homeroom where we discuss the latest news and do the roll," said Miss. Addison. She cleared her throat. She got out a small book and a pen.

"Drew O'Cadhla" "Here" Drew said lazily flicking his hair.

All the girls blushed.

_Great, his last name means graceful_ thought May.

"May Maple"

"Here!" said May enthusiastically.

Drew glanced at her. _Was she one of those crazy fan girls? No, I didn't see her…_ thought Drew.

The thing that caught his eye most were those dazzling sapphire blue eyes. He then turned away.

_Probably a loser then... no one can stand the looks of the Drew_ he thought smirking.

"Paul Shinji" "Humph!" was all Paul said.

"Paul next time say present of here please," said Miss. Addison sternly.

"Ash Ketchum" "Here" said Ash cheerfully. But then his stomach rumbled like thunder. He smiled weakly.

Misty looked like she wanted to pulverise him with her mallet.

"Now, here are your timetables of your classes," said Miss. Addison. "You have the first day free since it's your first day and also to get used to your surroundings and class" continued Miss. Addison. She then began handing out timetables.

May checked hers out. She then turned to her friends.

"What do you have?" May questioned Dawn and Misty.

"Firstly, gym, second, English, third, math, fourth, science fifth, music and sixth period H.S.I.E" replied Dawn.

"Yay, I go to the same gym and English class as you Dawn!" said May ecstatically. Misty's face fell.

"I'm not in any of your classes!" said Misty sadly.

"Don't worry, we have all the same break and lunch periods though!" said May and Dawn reassuringly. Misty cheered up considerably after that.

Things went quite smoothly afterwards. May, Dawn and Misty met their teachers and explored the school. Soon they knew every inch of it at the back of their heads. They even made new friends called Brianna, Julie and Daisy. Even a few guys too, like Wally and Gary.

That afternoon May was practically jumping in the air. Junior High was a lot better and fun than she had firstly predicted.

No bullying, no issues after all. It was just her, Misty and Dawn making memories and chilling.

It was absolutely _perfect. _

But May was wrong. Oh so wrong.

Life was going to go _downhill. _

* * *

_I was quite surprised that this chapter didn't have much to edit, just a few places that needed fixing up!_

_Compared to the last chapter which was a living wreck!_

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx **


	3. Unpleasant Encounter

**Just the Girl**

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay, another chapter edited! I'm starting to like this story more and more because I'm cleansing it of it's newbie ness xD_

_**F O R M E R L Y K N O W N A S :** Love is in the Air_

_**N O W K N O W N A S :** Just the Girl _

_Adieu -- Fair Readers _

**Edited as of September 8th 4:04 pm **

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Unpleasant Encounter**

May yawned as she woke up that morning. She looked at the clock, hoping for the digits she wanted to appear. 7:30 flashed in bolded red.

May whooped with glee.

_Great, even earlier than usual, which is a major acheivement for me!_ thought May happily as she went to do her morning routine (Brush her teeth, shower, do her hair etc.)

Soon, May stood smiling at her reflection, continually combing what she'd like to call _'the hair that defyed gravity'_

Her sapphire eyes shimmered in annoyance, as her attempts all ended in failure.

Then it came. That enticing aroma that mingled with a slight sweetness.

One thing and one thing only could make May feel this way.

Pancakes.

Dropping her comb, uncaring about her hair she flew down the flight of steps at lightning speed.

May halted at the kitchen as she stared hungrily as her mother Caroline pouring the finishing touch of maple syrup.

May immediately gobbled it down, not even something as small as a crumb could survive when the formula of May and Pancakes came into the picture.

"I'm off!" May called waving as she slipped on her shoes.

Everything seemed just so different when she wasn't rushing. She could experience all nature could give, the surroundings no longer a blur.

It was like an alternate reality, instead of the wind mercilessly pulversing her face, it was a calm breeze that blew her hair slightly.

The birds twittering, the flowers blooming radiantly in a variety of colours. The bees and butterflies collecting pollen in harmony. The white as snow clouds wafting by, dozing in the comforting light of the sun. The sun's glorious rays spread its light to everything it saw. May breathed in that sweet air.

_Maybe I should do this more often_ thought May as she entered the school.

When she arrived to class, she sunk down into her chair and day dreamed.

**Meanwhile…. On the Other Side of Town ...**

_Great! I should go early to school more often! I'd get about 30 minutes of not being ambushed with crazed fan girls! I mean there are even some fan guys! What is this world coming too?_ Thought Drew as he stared out of his limousine.

He then stepped out of the car and into school. From another's point of view, you would've thought it was a super star walking down the red carpet. Drew just all naturally emitted the aura of someone far superior, far better.

Drew, deep down at first he had always liked the attention. Never lonely, a companion always by your side, someone to talk to, to confide in.

But once fangirls, and even fanboys came into the picture, life became living _hell. _

He was more of the silent, quiet type. But even in kindergarten, he had endless fan clubs. It's just he was born handsome. Not that he didn't like being good looking with the perfect body. His thoughts were cut short when he walked to class and saw that sapphire-eyed brunette.

_Oh great! More fan girls!_ Thought Drew. But to his surprise she just glanced at him and ignored him. Feeling ignored was a whole new feeling for Drew. So he decided to make her feel worthless and see if she was fan girl material.

"Well, I guess there's _no one_ here!" said Drew scanning the room though it was obvious that May was there. He could see May fuming and turning red.

_Still not drooling at my feet aye? Interesting.._ he thought.

_Breathe May! Breathe!_ May thought to herself while trying to calm down.

_But how dare he refer to me as nothing! _Thought May. Drew flicked his hair.

_But I have to admit he.. he… is..I can't believe I'm even thinking or that!_ Thought May slapping herself.

She then began staring at her hands. Drew walked right up to her and looked down at her. She looked up at him with her big sapphire blue eyes.

_They're so... don't even think about it!_ thought Drew, mesmerized by her eyes.

"Hello?" said May waving her hand in his face. Drew came back to reality. .

"Look who It is … a nobody" said Drew smirking. May had had it!

She stood up and her chair fell to the floor with a loud deafening clang! She slammed her hands onto the table top and glared at him. Steam was coming out of her ears and she gave her famous "A thousand frozen daggers" at Drew.

_Jeez, she looks like she's gonna blow_ thought Drew. He suddenly felt very small. Her looks were about to kill. Drew wanted to back away, but because of his manly pride, he stood his ground, not budging an inch.

"How dare you call me nothing! Do you know how it feels to feel inferior!? How it feels if you're being squished and to feel like nothing? Yelled May. Her eyes were no longer angry, but sad. She looked like she was close to tears. Drew hated to see girls cry. He held back the temptation to get his hand to place it on her cheek and wipe away the tears.

May then grabbed her fallen chair and sat down in it slumped. She placed her head on her crossed arms. Then there was an eerie silence. You could've heard a pin drop. Drew then moved away sitting as far as possible from May.

Drew had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_I can't be feeling that emotion…_ thought Drew as he glanced at May. He was feeling guilty.

_What could I do to make it up to her?_ Thought Drew as he stared at May.

I got it! He thought as a vivid image of a gorgeous red rose appeared in his mind.

_Well, that's like the most romantic thing a boy could do for a girl… although I have to convince her it's not a romantic thing… but an apology_ thought Drew smiling.

The rest of the day past and May was feeling depressed over what happened in the morning. What seemed to be a great day just turned bad immediately with the arrival a certain green headed person. Misty and Dawn were worried about her all day, but May didn't feel like answering them and just answered every time with just "I'll tell you later".

* * *

After school that day May didn't say anything to her parents when they picked her up. They exchanged worried glances. When she got home they told her "Tell us if anything is bothering you, okay?" and they kissed her on her forehead.

May forced a weak smile and went upstairs. Even Max noticed her depression and didn't make fun of her. May fell down on her bed and put her face into her pillow. A while later May turned her face around and turned to stare at her ceiling.

May then decided to talk to Dawn and Misty, since she shouldn't keep them worrying. She logged on to msn.

"Good they're on" said May out loud as she made a new conversation and added them both to one conversation.

**A/N:** A Smile Means Everything (May) Water Princess (Misty) Master Coordinator (Dawn) – They sometimes play pokemon games and Dawn even if pokemon don't exist Dawn still loves coordinating!

**A Smile Means Everything: **_Hey guys _

**Water Princess: **_Hey, we've been worried about you!_

**Master Coordinator: **_Hey May! Yeah, What's been bothering you all day? I mean you're the happiest girl I know! _

**Water Princess: **_Tell us what's wrong! I mean that's what friends are for!_

**A Smile Means Everything:** _Well, let's start from the beginning, I had gone to school early just for some relaxation and a stroll before it through the park and Drew comes up. _

**Water Princess: **_Uh oh.. that's real bad news._

**A Smile Means Everything: **_How do you know?_

**Master Coordinator: **_Even though we've only known those popular guys for 2 days words already out that he's an arrogant conceited jerk! Although I don't know about his posse… that Paul kinda creeps me out a bit. _

**A Smile Mean Everything: **_Really? Anyway back to my story! Then he just acts just like you guys described! He acted like he was all that and made me feel like I was nothing. And then he rambled on about how great he was. Then I just burst out and cried but I hid that from him._

**Water Princess: **_Wow….._

**Master Coordinator: **_What a jerk! _

**A Smile Means Everything: **_I know… So sad . _

**Water Princess:**_ Don't__let a jerk like him ruin your life!_

**Master Coordinator: **_Yeah! He ain't worth your tears!  
_

**A Smile Means Everything: **_Awww!! You guys! -Hugs-_

"May, dinner's ready!" called Caroline from the bottom landing of steps.

"Coming!" replied May**. **

**A Smile Means Everything: **_Anywayz I'll see you guyz tomorrow since I need to go eat dinner now! Love you! XOXOX _

**Water Princess: **_BYE! _

**Master Coordinator: **_Bye love you too! _

May exited the conversation and logged out.

That dinner, May simply played around with her food, making no attempt to start conversation. Mostly just stabbing viciously with all her strength at the portion of spinach on her plate, muttering "I'm going to kill you!"

Her expression often changed from angry, sad, gleeful and once again angry.

She could sense her family sending worried glances to each other every so often.

"Thanks for the food, but I'm not hungry" murmured May as she trudged upstairs.

That night, May tossed and turned in her bed, sleep not coming her way.

Junior High just turned from absolutely amazing to the absolute worst.

And who's fault was that? Spinach Head.

May smirked at his to be nickname.

_Tomorrow I'll avoid him as much as possible, yeah that's a good resolution_ thought May.

_Always stay positive, don't just let an idiot like him ruin my life like Misty said! He ain't worth my tears like Dawn said._

But May didn't know that she'd be encountering Drew _a lot_ more. So_ much_ more. And that things were going to go _down hill_ from then on. And this was just the _beginning._

* * *

_Woot! I'm starting to get over my writer's block for this!_

_Editing this has put me back on track!_

_Just a few more chapters of editing to go!_

_And a new chapter will be up ASAP._

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	4. First Rose

**Just the Girl**

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_And yet, another chapter edited :D __Damn, I spoil you readers too much xD _

_Anyways, I'm excited to write Chapter 8 since I am completely and utterly over my writer's block! J__ust a few more chapters to edit! _

_Oh, and I re did the love scenes, since Paul was FAR too OCC'ish I mean come on? Paul saying: I liked it? Ick. _

_So, the scenes are now, completely changed. _

_Adieu - - Fair Readers _

**Edited as of September 9th 4:29 pm **

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Rose **

May woke up that morning feeling horrible. She _absolutely, did not, in the slightest_, want to go to school today, because of a certain green haired person. The thought of him just made her want to tear all her hair out. But she knew that her parents wouldn't just let her skip school just because of something as small as that.

_Stay strong May! He ain't worth your anger!_ Thought May determined. May then smiled. She felt a lot better after that pep talk!

After a while, May came running down stairs already for school smiling cheerily. She could feel the gloomy atmosphere lift and see her parents already down stairs awaiting her. They handed her a cereal nutrition drink. (It's like cereal but you can drink it). May poked the straw through the hole and was off, and slurping away on her breakfast. To top it off was a energy bar and a blueberry muffin.

She soon arrived to school, dreading the moment. But to her surprise when she reached homeroom, he was no where in sight. Through her next two periods, she didn't see him once! While in 1st period, which was gym, she kept turning her head around expecting to see him make a dramatic entrance and send all the girls fleeting in a fit of squeals and swoons, but there was no one.

It was now recess. May was feeling light and fluttery. Happy and joyful at her immense luck.

_Maybe I'll never see him again!_ Thought May happily, but soon laughed at herself at such an absurd idea. Dawn was acting highly aggressive today, in contrast to her bubbly and happy attitude. May stared at her from across her spot on the cafeteria table.

_Those are some scary looking eyes...Who is she glancing at?_ Thought May trying to figure out who she was looking at..

_Hmmmmm... Paul? Really? I wonder what happened between the two for her to be in such a fit..._ thought May.

Dawn continued to glare at Paul's table every so often.

_That pervert! I simply can't believe he would actually... AAGGGGHHH! _thought Dawn, giving several hard yanks at her royal blue hair.

Dawn could sense May's eyes staring at her… calculating.. Misty was just playing with her food.. obviously something was bothering her.. May paid no attention to Misty and just kept staring at her.. her eyes then darted to Paul's table and back to Dawn. Dawn, at the corner of her eyes, saw her lips curve into a confused look.

May wasn't the usual type to catch on to love problems so quickly. Dawn reminisced that moment between Period 1 and 2.. A moment that she'd probably never forget for eternity.

**Flashback (DAWN POV) **

_I was hurriedly carrying my books to my next class, as I was kind of late. _

_"I spent too long at the snack machine. Darn snack machines these days!" I cursed to myself silently. _

_I had paid the money but somehow it got stuck. So now, I have no snack.. and the machine wouldn't cough my money up! I thought annoyed. I saw Paul up ahead drinking from the tap there. I was pretty close to him when I slipped. That was when I noticed the "wet floor" sign. I braced myself for the impact, but none came. I opened my eyes._

_Paul had caught me. I blushed as I looked into his violet eyes. I somehow after that moment, I saw Paul in a new perspective, in a new light. He no longer seemed like the cold Paul I had seen from a far, but a knight in shinning armour, come to bring me away to fantasy land where dreams engulf me into it's world. I wanted to squeal but I held it in. _

_Was he blushing? I thought. He was so cute when he blushed! I then noticed how close we were._

_I quickly jumped out of his 'embrace' and fiddled with my skirt nervously. How was I suppossed to face him without going into a sttuttering fit? I mean, isn't this so fairy tale like? Oh, if I'm a dream, waking up now would be a good time!_

_And then everything came crashing down with his words. _

_"Tch, annoying, clumsy girl. Skirts these days... anyways, look where you're walking...strawberry" he smirked as he walked away cooly. _

_"Strawberry?" I questioned out loud. _

_And then I realized what patterned print my I had chosen as my under wear. __It was not a fairy tale. It was not a dream. It was a twisted nightmare. __All feelings of bliss vanished as anger seeped into the very soul. _

_"Kyaa! You pervert! You idiot! I'm going to kill you!" I roared, my fist shaking vigorously. _

_Next time I see him, his face has an appointment with my foot! I thought maliciously. _

* * *

"Dawn? Dawn? Earth to Dawn? DAWN!!" screamed May's voice that pierced through Dawn's thoughts.

"You know we have to go to third period? The bell just rang!" said May.

"Well, next time could you please not scream so loud? My ears hurt! Where's Mist?" questioned Dawn looking for a certain red head.

"She already went to third period, anyways see you later" said May as she walked off.

Dawn stared after her for a while, but then walked off in the opposite direction, going to where her next class was. May soon reached English. As she entered she could see the teacher giving out paper.

"Tsk, tsk. Your punctuality is a disgrace, however, since you're just new I'll let you off just this once... here's your locker number, please place your books in it" snapped the teacher.

May rolled her eyes, as she took the paper and began her search for her long awaited locker.

"407" May mumbled, her eyes searching. Finally, the numbers flashed in bold. May closed her eyes, and crossed her fingers. Just as she had envisioned it, it was right next to the snack machine _and _bubblers.

"My lucks finally changing!" May yelled, her fist slicing through the air, causing several onlookers to stare.

May sheepishly tucked her fist back to her side and sweat dropping. May quickly fetched several pieces of loose change from her pocket and place it into the slot when an arrogant voice said "Well, look who it is..."

May growled as she faced him. "Spinach head, wow it's great seeing you" she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. _Fate _was _totally _going against her.

"What a pleasure Little Miss Stalker...Jeez, I never knew people _loved _me _that _much" said Drew cockily, whilst flicking his hair. May simply coughed in response.

"Little Red Riding Bandanna? Am I that _gorgeus_ that I have left you speechless?" said Drew smirking.

May whirled around immediately, her face contorted in pure disgust. "Ha! You wish, in your dreams if you think that I'm just another _fan girl_" mocked May, smirking.

"By the way are you lost? Are you _really _that stupid?" questioned May, continuing her mockery. _This game is mine! Checkmate! _thought May gleefully.

Drew simply leaned on the locker next to hers, smirking deviously with that glint in his eye. _Oh no... don't tell me..._she thought.

"Probably your brain has malfunctioned so a demonstration would be better" Drew said, as he opened the locker with ease. _No it can't be! Why? Why? WHY ME!!_ Thought May.

Drew closed the locker and opened it u much more slowly, maybe slower than snail's pace. "I'm not stupid you know!" snapped May. Just to make sure, she looked into his locker to see the books labeled 'Drew Andrews' on it.

"By the way, what's your name, if you don't want to be called Little Red Riding Bandanna, maybe Red for short" questioned Drew, an eyebrow raised.

"Why would I give you the privilege of knowing my name jerk?" said May as she stomped off. "Fine then I'll do whatever it takes to know" Drew called. May flinched at that statement. Desperate much?

She continued walking away when she felt someone grab her wrist. She whirled around to come face to face with Drew. Her nose was nearly touching his. He shoved a rose in her face.

"This has nothing to do with _romance_. This is just to say sorry for calling you nothing" he said bluntly.

May took the rose and smelt it's heavenly aroma. But still, roses are the symbol of love, the most romantic thing a boy could do for a girl. May couldn't help but blush. Those glossy red shades, as soft as velvet, so delicate, utterly gorgeus. _Strange... yet beautiful _she thought.

Drew flicked his hair. May liked to call it his 'trademark pose' that has the power to send a girl in a fleet of happiness due to an 'overload of coolness' perhaps?

A blinding flash lit up the area, followed in pursuit with a click. May spun around immediately to see a boy holding a camera, a pencil in ear and notebook in hand. He was scribbling madly away. May glanced at Drew. Drew looked like someone had died. The boy stopped scribbling and grinned.

"This has just got to be on the front page of the school Petal! **Headlines: Drew's Secret Love!** Sales for the newspaper are going to sky rocket!" And without waiting another second, he sped off.

When May looked around, Drew was no where in sight. _Probably drowning in embarassment _May thought smirking. May tucked the rose in her fanny pack. She soon saw Brianna, a girl from Elementary school, walking up to her. Now, a lesson for life, do _not _mess with a fan girl's object of affection. Unless, you have a death wish of course.

She grabbed May's shirt roughly and spat "Don't _dare _mess with Mr. Drew or else... Junior High will be the worst year ... _yet _and there are 5 years to go"

She let go, and sauntered away, into the shadows. May shivered and glared at the rose in the pack.

_All because of ... ick... you stupid thing... Junior High is going to be the worst thing that ever happened! _thought May.

But, it was going to be far worse than May had predicted... a lot worse.

* * *

_Next chapter of editing here I come :D _

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	5. Making the Team

**Just the Girl**

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_And yet, another chapter update! Ick, from just skimming this, it's absolutely not up to my writing quality standards!_

_This will take a while to edit :( I__t's just so boring!_

_I absolutely hate it! Oh, and the OCC'ish ness O.O That's another story D: _

_Adieu -- Fair Readers _

**Edited as of September 9th 6:26 pm **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Making the Team **

It was early in the afternoon, the sky a curtain of radiant pink. It was a sight to behold, the luscious pink mixtures, several places the shades darkening into a mauve colour. The clouds adding the finishing touch, looking like tuffs of cotton candy, simply drool worthy and irrisistable.

The sky, if you watched it closely, held hidden secrets. Instead of looking through your eyes, relax and look through your heart instead. You see things through another perspective, the world sheding a new light.

May and Dawn were at their respected areas trying out for their sport, where their atheletic talents were at its highest. However, Misty had already tried out in the morning and was just a spectator. May was with Tennis and Dawn with cheerleading. Completely different tastes, yet together, they were inseperable.

Misty, stared at them, her cerulean eyes wistful, thinking.

_Aargh! I haven't been able to get it out of my thoughts! Stupid Ash Ketchum, stupid flower! Wait, if it's so stupid why do i still have it in my hair? _thougth Misty, yanking at her pony tail. She took out the dandelion, staring at it, a slight smile tugging at her lips. Misty immediately slapped herself.

"He's the stupid one and I just have to smack him with my mallet...that's all our relationship will ever be!" whispered Misty, a slight hint of sadness evident in her voice.

**F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K **

_"Why you little, come back here!" I shrieked, my mallet in swing. _

_"Please don't hurt me!" called Ash, holding his his hands protectively in front of his face. _

_"Never!" I shrieked, as i continued my chase. _

_I had chased him all the way into the dandelion meadows. He looked scared out of his wits and i couldn't help but feel slight pity for him._

_"Should I stop? Nah, after what he did in science! Photosynthesis is the process of photography? I mean what is that? I'm never pairing up with him again even if i have no partner!" I said to myself as I began to near him. _

_Then he shoved a huge dandelion in my face. "I'm so sorry Mist! I didn't mean to embarass you... I now remember that photosynny is the process of plant growth!" he said. _

_"Photosynny? Mist? Dandelion?" I questioned, none of it making sense. _

_"Oops...hehe... i meant Photosynthesis! Um, can I call you Mist? And here's a dandelion as a sign of apology!" he explained as he tucked the dandelion into my hair._

_"Sure you can call me Mist..." I muttered, an ever growing blush evident on my face._

_"There! You look pretty Mist..." he whispered, smiling. My blush only deepened. _

**E.N.D F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K**

Misty sighed.

"Now I can't even look at him in the eye anymore..." she murmured as she looked just in time to see Dawn and Paul arguing.

Dawn squealed, gripping her hold on her pom poms. _This is my golden moment... I definetely cannot mess up!_ thought Dawn, determined.

She began to do several cartwheels simutaneously, on her 5th Dawn heard a voice call out "Honestly, Strawberry, what's with that skirt?"

That was when Dawn's cartwheel came to a close, as she landed flat on her face "Owwwwwww" Dawn groaned, rubbing her head.

She looked up to see none other than Paul smirking at her. "So it was you... you completely ruined my routine! And you, are a pervert!" she shrieked, immediately standing up.

"Does it look like I care?" he questioned coldly. Dawn simply groaned.

"Well, what sport do you do? Or maybe, you suck so bad that you're embarassed to do sports!" said Dawn, grinning at her comeback.

His smirk did not come off. _What... unless..._thought Dawn.

"For your information, I'm foot ball captain" he replied nonchantly.

Dawn was too shocked for words. _W-what? Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable _She thought.

_Hn, if you make it on the cheerleading team, we'll be seeing each other... **a lot** more often _he thought deviously.

"Those two sure have an interesting relationship...now how about May?" muttered Misty, turning towards May.

May was standing in the tennis courts, doing a few arm stretches. She was feeling rather cheery and bubbly but all of this abruptly ended when _he _came.

"Don't tell me... you're trying out for the boys team?" groaned May.

"Of course" he replied, flicking his hair.

May then, pondered on what had happened earlier that day. _The school has a newspaper? If that guy posts that up, I'll never heard the end of it! The entire female student body would hate me, and my social status ruined!_

In High School, general knowledge would be the cliques. Your social status, the food chain, where looks mattered and personality didn't. To sum it up, it was social discrimination and judgemental.

At the top, were the cheerleaders and the jocks. May could only wonder why such people were at the top. Near the bottum were the usual, skaters, goths, geeks, dorks and nerds. And somewhere in between was just your average joe, where May stood.

_If the newspaper **is **published, I'll have the entire girl student body against me, which is twice as much guys! _thought May, shivering at the thought.

"You're up!" a voice called.

May stood up, gripping her tennis racket in hand and waited for the ball to come soaring out of the machine. She imagined Spinach Head as the ball. Then the ball came flying. May stored up her anger, as she hit it in one almighty **THUACK!** It burned right through the wire fence, leaving the spectators awestruck.

_Well, at least Spinach Head, has some good in him...by helping me hit harder! _thought May happily.

The coach beamed. "You're in!"

Drew's jaw dropped. "T-there's got to be a _mistake_" he said in disbelief.

May simply smirked at him. _That outta teach him!_

"You're up!" signalled the coach to Drew. _I'll show Little Red Riding Bandanna! _

Drew's strides were graceful and gentle, yet he still maintained a manly aura. Fangirls squealed, cheering him on. Flashes of pictures lit up the place like a million diamonds. You would've thought it was modeling show, the model walking down the runway.

He bounced the ball up and down gently, it bouncing up and down, not even much off the ground.

_Aah! So that's his secret? Pfft, he's just a sissy girl! _thought May smirking.

He gently threw it in the air, his racket hitting it _gently. _Or perhaps, it didn't even classify as 'hitting'. Unlike everyone's predictions of it immediately falling towards the ground, it soared at lightning speed as it burned yet another hole through the fence, traces of flames visible to the naked eye. Now it was May's turn to be impressed.

_H-he...hit the ball with the gracefullness of a swan and yet, his hit was even more powerful than my hit...except when i hit mine, it was with such sheer power and velocity...he sure has ways to catch people off guard..._thought May, simply unbelieving.

"Y-y-ou're in!" the coach said, squealing.

"Of course...So, what did you think of my performance?" Drew questioned.

"It...wasn't too bad" replied May, as she immediately marched away, her pride deflating. _Way to eat my words..._she thought, embarassed.

Misty smirked, an obvious romance was in the making. She then turned her attention to Ash, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Ash had finished his soccer tryout, beads of sweat rolling down his face. He looked around, to see Mist sitting in the bleaches. He waved cheerfully, but she only looked away.

_Is she still mad at me? Then I guess I'll just keep trying to make her happy again! _thought Ash smiling.

He then, began his walk home, brain storming for some ideas.

* * *

_Ick, editing sure is tiring D: _

_Especially ones that are absolutely horrible xP _

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx **


	6. This Means War!

**Just the Girl**

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh good lord! This chapter looks absolutely horrifying T.T_

_It looks so hard to read, sorry for the eye strain! ABSOLUTE EDITING ON THIS CHAPTER!_

_Wow, lots of people have been reviewing this story lately, so i'm trying to finish editing ASAP._

_It's troubling, since it takes like an hour to load a page D:_

_Adieu - - Fair Readers_

**Edited on the 29th of September 5:14 pm**

* * *

**Chapter 6: This Means War! **

"Where is May?" questioned Misty, tapping her foot impatiently onto the rocky pavement.

"May usually comes late so it's normal, but I wished she'd get here soon!" exclaimed Dawn, a hint of worry evident in her voice, as she continued pacing around, a newspaper clutched in hand.

Then, as if it was magic, she appeared, the distance between them closing at a rapid pace. "May!" screamed Misty and Dawn in unison, flashing each other a worried look. Their words to be spoken to May would bring across horrifying revelations.

May quickly halted at the bottom of the stone steps, her face flushing as she caught her breath. Dawn flew down the few flight of steps, roughly shoving the newspaper into her face. "Read it!" she commanded.

May scanned the newspaper, nothing of interest appealing to her. She continued to flip through the pages. "There's nothing interesting" she murmured.

"Look at the front page" said Misty, slightly annoyed. _Usually people look at the front cover, but, i guess there are exceptions also known as Miss.Dense in red over here _thought Misty.

"The Petal" muttered May, the name was strickingly familiar. The headlines was to the maximum of eye catching, adorning hearts of all different designs, the text bolded, and the new definition of 'fancy'.

**HEADLINES:** _Drew's Secret Lover?_

May's eyes bulged, her nightmares and predictions becoming reality. The effects of it? Ruin of Juinor High life, and perhaps, even dragging on to high school. Social Status? _Not _your average joe **but **the most hated person in the school.

_Maybe it won't be **that **bad... but is this just wishful thinking? _wondered May, unable to read on, but curiosity was overwhelming.

Underneath, was _the _picture. The handing of the rose, followed by a deep blush on her part. May read on, biting her lip, nervousness flooding throughout her body.

_This **scene **was caught at school approximately between period 5 and 6. Yes, it is absolutely astounding, shocking and unbelievable. But, it seems the impossible has happened. Believe it, as this has proof. Raw proof, caught on my camera myself. Not editing, no photoshop, no **nothing.** _

_Drew, his popularity that sky rockets everyday, the teenage heart throb, the looks that are the envy of all men, giving an item of affection... to a **nobody!** You're wondering, how could she, of all girls capture the heart of a guy adored by millions of fans? I mean, he deserves better doesn't he? **A lot better.** _

_But there is always a catch. A nobody that does not possess the looks nor the charm. It defies all matters of logic, they simply weren't meant to be together. Perhaps she's a gold digger, as we all know Drew's family are billionaires, known for their vast contributions to society and technology. Or she is a distant relative? Or perhaps, she is just the delivery girl, who's giving this 'item' of affection onto Drew's 'real' love. _

_About the girl: Average. Nothing special. Not to mention adorns a horrible fashion statement that completely rids the shine and glamour away from the fashion world. Red was definetely last season. _

_Tune in to next weeks article for the inside scoop by the 'professional' or maybe even the answer to all this madness. _

**Written by Mark Summers, Head of the Newspaper committee.**

What May had thought before really was wishful thinking. Except, unlike her nightmares, it was a lot **worse. **_They completely exaggerate what happened.. ahh, behold the power of a pro reporter! _thought May.

May wanted to cry, drown in her pain, but, a small flame inside of her was still burning, burning with hatred and anger. Was her clothes really that _hideus_? Please. And yes she knew that she didn't possess the looks nor the charm. They had labelled her a 'nobody' , a 'non-living thing without feelings' to be more precise.

"May what is the meaning of this?" questioned Dawn, her knuckes pulsing. "If this is all gossip, I'll be ready with my mallet, and they'll really be sorry!" threatened Misty, flames evident in her cerulean eyes.

"Well, it started when Drew was being the jerk that he is, and I suddenly completely let out my anger on him, and was slightly, just _slightly _upset. Then the next day, out of nowhere he hands me a rose to say sorry and before I knew it, a boy took a picture of it, muttering something like 'the petal is going to sky rocket, and 'the latest thing'" explained May, slightly out of breath.

Misty and Dawn's jaws had dropped to the floor, but quickly regained their composure.

"Drew has _never_ done that to any girl in his entire life, not even those amazingly beautiful models and singers, then why would he give it to you, a person with not much looks at all over _just _a little outburst" said Misty, her eyes flashing confusion. May rolled her eyes muttering "thanks a lot, my pride is now wounded".

"Yeah I agree. But I can't _believe_ how they portrayed you in this article! It's just plain cold and harsh" said Dawn. However, May stood proudly, smirking, much to Dawn and Misty's surprise.

"I _don't _care how they portray me. I'll show them I'm not _just _pushover, but I'll stand up for myself. I'll tel them it's all **lies**" announced May proudly, causing Dawn and Misty to look at her with admiration.

Misty and Dawn embraced her warmly. "That's the way...I never knew you had it in you!" whispered Misty. "But, if anything happens, we'll always be there for you, every step of the way!" murmured Dawn. May felt warm inside, like she could do anything, and that _nothing was impossible. _"I love you" said May, as she pulled them into a bear hug. Dawn and Misty simply grinned.

"Well let's go to class then!" suggested Misty as they broke away, and strode proudly through the double doors. However, they were immediately met by a sea of glares from the female student body. May's confidence deflated slightly, but she stood her ground. One of the girls pointed accusingly "How _dare _you take Drew away from me!"

Immediately after, there was an uproar of uncountable insults directed at May. May could feel the tears forming, but she stood by her plan. She would show them. She definetely will. Dawn and Misty both stood in front of May, as if to form a barrier to protect her, but May simply shook her head, smiling appreciatively.

"Silence!" a voice shrieked, piercing through the crowd. The response: utter silence. It was the mother ship, the leader, the one who held the utmost power. The crowd moved to form a pathway for her. It revealed to be a tall, platnium blonde, that looked like she held the ego of a thousand people combined.

First impression of her: Drop Dead Gorgeus.

Her atire: Outrageously high heels, a tight black mini skirt, revealing long, perfect legs. The bait of all boy's attention. A tight, pink halter top revealing her fabulous curves. Sparkling sapphire eyes, that said 'royalty' and perhaps everything else was, perfect. Simply _perfect. _Two girls stood behind her, who held the same 'aura' as the 'Queen Bee'.

_Minions or accomplices... definetely..._thought May, her confidence deflating a slight bit more.

And for the first time in her life, May felt _inferiority_, _fear_ and worried about she _wore_. One thing that was for sure: School is now the definetion of _hell. _

But, she stood proudly, her negative thoughts concealed away behind a confident smirk plastered across her face. The 'mothership' smiled at the fangirls, displaying her pearly, white teeth. However, once she faced May, the smile immediately slid off, and her expression contorted into one of pure hatred, malice and could be called your worst _nightmare._

_"_You...got guts don't you? You're treading _dangerous_ waters now...whatever I want, I _get_, and nothing stops me...if you interfere, then I will make your life _living hell_. Who do you think you are? I'm _gorgeus_. You're **not**. I'm _perfect_. You're **nothing**. He won't like you no matter what, so die trying" she spat, her eyes narrowing.

Her lips curved into a malicious smirk, her eyes flashing. "By the way, my name's Stacey. Stacey Elizabeth Addsion. Remember the name, _fear_ it. Let's go girls" she said, as she strutted away, her heels clicking against the cold, stone flooring.

May didn't even _flinch. _"And who says you can control _me_? I'm not just some _pathetic_ person who cries over something like this. Go ahead, make my life **hell**, I _dare_ you. You're not _worth_ my time or breath. I do whatever I want, and I don't even like Drew. I **loathe** him. So don't worry barbie doll, at least I got friends who stay by me because of _me_, not because of my items, money, or popularity. I feel _sorry_ for you" she said boldly, earning some astonished, yet admiring and respectful looks.

Stacey immediately turned around, her golden locks snapping round immediately. "This means war" she snarled viciously, as she once again turned around, the clicking of her heels slowly fading away into the distance.

After their 'showdown', uncountable girls came up to May, congratulating her on her 'speech', saying that it was _definetely _'inspirational' and 'admirable'. Dawn and Misty simply grinned, glad that the girl finally got beaten at her own game.

"We're so proud of you May! I just can't believe it! You're growing up so fast...but, our troubles are just beginning, since we got involved..." whispered Misty and Dawn. May nodded in response. Things were going _downhill _from now on, that was for sure.

* * *

_In the original, May cried, but I like a strong heroine so I had her fight back :D_

_It was so pitiful really, the state of this chapter xP _

_But, I like how the edited version turned out, sooo much better! _

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	7. Confession

****

Just the Girl

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_The state of this chapter looks bad too T.T _

_OMG! Last chapter of editing, and then, I can write chapter 8! __This glorious day needs a celebration! _

_Adieu - - Fair Readers_

**Edited as of October 1st 6:23 pm **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confession**

After that scene with the "Queen Bee" the day went by quite smoothly. Countless people came up to May, and gave her an approving look, congratulated her or just simply smiled. May held her head up high, proud of her work. She'd be feeling pathetic if she'd cried.

May walked to her locker today, feeling a slight dread spreading rapidly across her body. She didn't think that Stacey would strike _that _fast, but in order to avoid any confrontation, she took extra precautions. It was exactly like being a detective, a ninja or perhaps even a spy. She could've sworn she heard the 'Pink Panther' theme playing. She immediately scanned the area for cabbage heads and pinches of ego.

_Coast clear, Red Tiger going in for the kill! _thought May in her mind as she leaped out from her hiding spot, also known as a pole. Her self acclaimed 'best friend'. She immediately began to turn the lock, the combination numbers a blur. She was reaching for her last book, when a spinach on legs came closing in.

"Damn it" muttered May, as she hastily shut her locker, immediately returning to her original hiding place.

_Now that I think about it, this place is so obvious! _thought May, slapping her head at her stupidity.

Drew opened his locker and leered to his left, red immediately appearing. He chucked at the idiotic brunette's futile attempts of covering herself. It definetely _didn't_ make a difference.

_I thought she was stupid…. now this is just off the chart of stupid! I'll never let her forget this golden moment... _thought Drew, smirking.

"Oh where is that _idiotic brunette_? I wonder where she could be _hiding_?" said Drew, looking around the whole entire corridor as if he couldn't see, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He then looked straight at the pole and exclaimed "Where could she be?"

May couldn't take it anymore and stepped out. "Alright, alright can you just stop rubbing it in?" said May glaring at him. Drew simply smirked.

_I guess he didn't hear about the incident…. yet…._ Thought May.

Drew was about to open his mouth to say another of his famous witty comments but May had already walked off.

_That's odd….Usually she would have kept arguing until she won… which is pointless because I always win…._ _I'll ask her later_ Thought Drew, feeling concerned.

He was then struck with realization, why was he, the Drew, concerned for a _girl. _The **female** _specimen_. He never, in his entire _lifetime_ cared for a girl. One word to define them: Annoying. Simply _annoying_. Then why, why was he of **all** people, worried about her? An idiotic klutz, who daydreams too much.

Just her being _slightly_ off character and there he was, feeling concerned. He quickly erased the feeling and decided to intake some fresh air.

May leaned against the rough bark of the ancient cherry blossom tree. _It's still holding on strong..._thougth May, her fingers tracing over the uncountable swirls and edges of the bark. A gust of wind blew, causing it to creak ever so slightly, showering her with cherry blossom petals, its heavenly aroma surrounding her. She inhaled the honey sweet air and sighed, content.

May replayed the events that happened in the morning, cringing slightly. Surely, one couldn't survive a situation like that without being scarred ever so slightly. She was harsh, and May was completely aware of the fact that the war wasn't over. Definetely. It was just the beginning and the end was a long, rough road ahead. May was immersed in her thoughts, transfixed and even lost.

Drew, had finally discovered the "incident" that had taken place, who wouldn't? It was the buzz, the goss, the latest thing that has happened in school. Paul's friend, who had a girlfriend filled him on the 'complete action' and Drew was left gaping. And to think, he was going to accept her as his 'girlfriend' a few weeks ago due to her constant asking.

But, his main priority was to find** her**_._ _I don't even know her name yet..I'll try asking her then..._thought Drew, chuckling lightly.

He decided using his own instincts and common sense. The Cherry Blossom Tree. Whenever he needed alone time, it was his place. He arrived, immediately seeing her, her eyes clouded with confusion and slightly hurt. He quickened his place, reaching the area in a matter of seconds.

"I heard about _it_" he muttered, as May looked up, her sapphire orbs looked ready to release its inner emotions. He then did an act of impulse, the '_unthinkable_'. He **hugged **her.

She immediately felt calm, relaxed, and safe within his embrace, like being locked away from cruelties of everyday life. She had tried so hard not to cry, but, a tear managed to escape and slide down her face, her sapphire eyes filled with sadness.

"You look better with a smile on your face, and.. i don't know your name yet" muttered Drew. May gaped, unable to register his words, filled with compassion and care.

Drew immediately let go, turning around quickly, blushing at his melted facade. _I lost my 'cool' composure for that moment... I better take more care..._he thought.

"Forget what I said" he murmured, his tone icy and harsh, causing her to flinch. _He changed in an instant...from romantic and kind, to ruthless and harsh... he's definetely a jerk..._thought May, coming down to a final conclusion.

However, as he left, he tossed a rose effortlessly in her direction, in the exact same manner as the first. May caught it with perfect precision, already adapted to his "strange" acts of throwing a rose.

"By the way... your nose is dripping, return the hankerchief tomorrow" he said, as he continued on his way.

May touched her nose, embarassing realization immediately hitting her. "Jerk! My name's May!" she called after him. She could've sworn she heard a chuckle, but, perhaps it was just the whisper of the wind?

_He's one strange guy... but the moment he hugged me ... he uttered such words... just like a knight in shining armour in the fairytales... the protector...my shield... _thought May, slightly confused.

However, unbeknownst to May, Stacey had viewed the entire scene, and was practically fuming and ready to lash out at any object in sight. "What do you think we should do?" questione Rachel, her wavy hair blowing slighty with the wind, her emerald eyes questioning.

"Didn't say I didn't warn her... so I guess we'll just make her life as miserable as possible, Rachel...we've got the rest of Junior High, High School and Senior years until we leave school" Stacey replied nonchantly.

"Excellent plan" remarked Sarah, playing with her long, silky brunette locks.

"Of course Sarah… all my plans are flawless and what I want, I get. Right so here's the plan" suggested Stacey, unveiling a roll of paper with countless symbols and diagrams.

"This is genious" breathed Rachel, her emerald eyes shining.

* * *

May, now beaming once again, was taking the necessary books out of her locker, when she eyed Brendan who was coming up in the distance, looking rather nervous and shaky.

"Hi Brendan" said May cheerfully. "H-H-i-i" stuttered Brendan, fumbling with his hands.

"I heard about what h-h-a-p-pen-e-d-d" said Brendan slightly stronger than before. "Oh don't worry about it, I don't care about it anymore" said May beaming.

"That's great, listen I came here to tell you…. something"

"What?" questioned May, curious. Brendan cleared his throat. "I – I ……. I……" stuttered Brendan. "Yes?" said May cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"L-l-l" but Brendan was quickly cut off by the tapping of a foot echoeing in the corridor.

He turned around to fac none other than Drew, looking rather impatient. "Could you move out of the way, I need to get some things from my locker" he snapped.

Brendan looked from May to Drew, and muttered "Never mind" and scurried off.

Drew smirked, pleased and triumphant. He knew what he was going to say, it didn't take a genious to predict it. _Nothing like a job well done... foiled confession complete! _thought Drew.

"Are you going to get your things?" questioned May staring at him.

"Whoops… I guess I made a mistake I already have all my books" said Drew, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

May stared at him, rather disbelieving, but let the matter pass. "Thanks for b-before" muttered May, staring at her feet, unable to have eye contact.

Drew smiled ever so slightly and said "Well, seeing you smile is ... worth it...May"

May stared at him. _He's completely out of character..._she thought. "Hey.. how do you know my name?"

"You told me yourself... Red colour clash on legs!" he teased, smirking as he ran.

It took her a few seconds to print the words in her mind before clenching her fist and screaming "Oh, you're dead next time Spinach head!"

* * *

_Finally done :D_

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	8. Revelation

**Just the Girl **

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_OMFG. I updated. Over a 7 month abscence, I updated. THIS DESERVES A CELEBRATION XDDD_

_Although I must say I deeply apoligize. Really and truly. I left this on hiatus to continue That One Special Someone. _

_I shouldn't have. But, I guess the thing that was holding me back from updating was the horribly written chapters. I was **CRINGING** when reading this again. _

_So, I spent all of September editing the 7 chapters so it could shine to perfection :D _

_You should read the improved version (: Nothing really has changed, it's just better written, and **NO POV SWITCHES** :D_

_Those get annoying D8 But there are **changed scenes:** _

_**1.** Paul and Dawn do not **kiss. **He catches her but sees her underwear and teases her of being ugly and calls her **'Strawberry' **_

_**2. **Misty and Ash do not **kiss. **Ash gives Misty a flower and puts it in her hair, being the nice yet stupid person he is XD. _

_**3. **May does not **cry** when Stacey lashes out at her, but fights back like a man XDDDD. _

_And that's it :D For better understanding, I suggest you read the chapters once again :D I extracted the kiss scenes since its too early for that, skipping too much. _

_I took out May crying since it makes her look like a weak person who can't do anything. I like a **strong heroine. **__Enough of my talk, on with the chapter :D_

_Adieu - - Fair Readers _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Revelation**

May stared at the ever-moving clouds wafting by, dozing in the comforting light of the sun. The day was in full bloom and at the peak of its radiance, yet, May radiated an aura consisting of only negative emotions. She bit her nails agitatedly, wondering of the after effects of her foolish actions.

She'd exposed her weakness in front of _him _of all people. He'd never allow her to live it down, but perhaps, if she was lucky, he'd only taunt her for the rest of their remaining school years. She inhaled the sweet, alluring aromas of the park's garden, the air thick with its scent. How she longed to escape from her worries and just lie admidst the flowers, intaking as much as possible of the honey sweet scent, and simply watch the clouds.

But alas, May's torture chamber called to her, also known as **school. **Stacey hadn't yet made her move, and May was expecting the worst from her. Anything could happen with that girl, and she'd go to drastic measures no matter the costs to gain what she wanted.

"She could have Drew anyday!" exclaimed May, onlookers staring at her strange outburst.

She immediately clasped a hand over her mouth, embarassed. _Another one of my random, yet embarassing outbursts..._she thought, as she quickened her pace.

And she remembered once again _why _she dreaded coming to school today. It was because of the unforseen that took place the other day, also known as _yesterday. _She hugged him, the **unthinkable** happening._ And_ she had cried into his shirt, although it was just one tear. One could not escape from such an event unscathed, even if she had cooly argued with one of the most lethal and dangerous people in the school.

She reached into her pack, grabbing the item she wanted to see. The hankerchief. Who knows why she had actually taken care as to _wash _it for him. It was rather magnificent, with it's complex embroidery of roses, and, it still even radiated the scent of roses once she'd cleaned it.

May took a glance at her watch, immediately breaking into a run. She'd been far too distracted by her thoughts, that she was going to be late! Not too long later, the school loomed up ahead, with May starting to have some trouble breathing properly. _Legs don't fail me now! _was her last thought before she burst through the double doors, immediately turning right in direction to the stairs which would lead to homeroom.

And then, she burst into homeroom, the bell signalling when she opened the door. _I actually made it! _she thought, as she began to slump to her seat.

She could sense Misty sending her the usual 'motherly' glares, symbolising her distaste at her usual lateness. And Dawn was probably scanning her outfit for a 'fashion inspection'. May sighed, rather relieved that she'd made it on time.

For the rest of the day, things went by rather smoothly and nothing out of the ordinary occuring. May was on the lookout for anything suspicious, but suspected nothing. And she was especially on the lookout for spinach heads. It was noticeable anywhere.

_Is he avoiding me? _she wondered, quite glad that no confrontations with him happened. She coulde just imagine his mockery and taunts and she'd never live it down.

Her promise to always be strong and have a tough facade in front of him had failed, and she'd showed him her weakness and soft spot. Suddenly, a message rang through the speaker system.

"All tennis people who were selected at the try-outs must come for a meeting this afternoon, after school. You must attend, as it is vital for your attendance" and the message was over.

_I wonder what for though? _she wondered, as she shrugged and walked to her next class.

* * *

**.AFTER SCHOOL.**

May ambled along to the tennis courts, continually wondering what was the issue for such an urgent and rushed meeting. The tennis courts soon came into view, a crowd already formed around their coach. She quickened her pace slightly, reaching the court quickly.

Their coach, an atheletic looking female scanned the crowd and coughed slightly. A silence sounded through the crowd, all looking eager to know the reason behind their requested presence.

"It seems the timetables has changed...as it seems... the meeting today... is to say that our upcoming match is in another... 3 days!" she said, rather calm even though the situation was in a dire stage.

Whispers immediately errupted from the crowd, phrases could be heard. "Already? This is insane, we haven't had an actual formal practice yet!" . " We just got chosen too!" . "We're not ready... and we are absolutely going to be crushed!"

"SILENCE!" she screamed, silence immediately enveloping them.

"Thank you... I too, thought the same, but nothing could be done. The matches will be _doubles, _meaning, you will be working in partners. This is rather difficult for some of you who lack teamwork skills... if you win 2 matches, you shall proceed onto the semi finals, and if you win that, you will proceed onto the Grand Final" she explained.

She continued, "We will be assigning you your partners, and since today is Friday, I strongly recommend that you practice on the weekend for the preliminary round on Monday. I wish you all the best of luck"

Eeries whispers could be heard, however, their coach ignored it. "Now for the partners!" she called, the crowd immediately silent once again.

"Team 1, May and Drew" she called, causing time to freeze for May. _W-what did she just say? _she thought, unable to believe what she'd heard. The rest of the teams was all a blur for her, only she could think of the concept of them being _partners. _

She couldn't even face him after the 'incident' that had occured, so how were they supposed to be partners, when they already lacked so much teamwork skills. It was like working with your enemy, and calling them your 'comrade'.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" she screamed, everyone's eyes turning to her. She could sense a smirk next to her, as she whirled around only seeing _green. _

_I sat next to him and I never realized! _she thought, laughing mentally at her stupidity.

"Well, you too had the best rankings for the try-outs, so wouldn't it be logical to put you into a team? You have a high chance of winning" the coach replied simply.

May was at loss for words, unable to decipher anything. She could hear chuckling next to her, as she turned to Spinach head and glared.

"Well, if you want to _win_, I guess you'll have to come to my mansion this weekend so we can practice _all day long_ at my private, yet state of the art tennis courts" he said, a sinister tone in his tone, his face contorted into a face filled with mockery.

_This can **not **be happening _May thought, her world collapsing.

* * *

_It's done :D I absolutely didn't know what to do with this chapter, but I liked how it turned out :D_

_Do you think I improved in my writing skills after my absence? That I'd liked to know (: _

_Sorry for the lack of **Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping moments. **_

_After the tennis practice and match, I'll give you **MAJOR** moments of those, especially **pokeshipping** since it doesn't have a lot and **Cammeo** loves **pokeshipping** xDD_

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT !

**! Important Announcement !**

Dear Wonderful Readers,

Sorry I haven't been updating often, it's just that things happening in real life is occupying so much of my time. Well, what I would like to say is I'm discontinuing **Just the Girl**. I know, I know, that a lot of you like this story or have been reading it, and I'm sorry that it's disappointed you. But, to be honest – I just don't have any sense of inspiration of _where_ this story is going to go. I feel it's too… cliché, there's tons of high school based fanfics out there, and what I like is originality. And, I don't want to disappoint you further if you're waiting for an update or something…

So, if anyone is _interested_ in continuing my fanfic, just PM me. Just one click away (: All you gotta do is credit me if you're using any of the chapters / story summary I've written so far, and the story is yours to do whatever you wish with. If no one is interested, then this story is being deleted in a weeks' time.

As for my **other fanfics**, they are being tentatively completed. Meaning, I'm taking my time writing. So far, I'm editing That One Special Someone, and am up to chapter 5 :D I'm fixing it up and all, but it's still sticking to its main plot. For my other stories, they'll be continued since they're quite short and I like where it's going.

_With words,_

**--shuuxharuka x**


End file.
